cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpion tank (Tiberium Wars)
Commander you may be looking for Scorpion Tank (Generals) in Generals The Nod Scorpion Light Tank was created to supersede the aging Tick tank from the Second Tiberium War. The new tank lacked the capability to burrow itself into the ground, but had upgraded armour and most importantly, a much better main cannon. Relative to the technological standards of the time, the tank was more powerful, faster, but had lighter armour than the Tick tank. The new tank, codenamed the Scorpion, has three unique design features - firstly, the front of the tank is sloped, with the back completely exposed. The gun is mounted on the front along with the crew and the whole tank rotates with the front armour. In addition, it moves on three threads. This configuration, while odd at first, provides excellent maneuverability, as the articulate rear tread allows for fast turns and reverse. The mobility and speed of the Scorpion tank also minimizes the danger of a rear-armour shot from enemy tanks. The driver is protected by Nod's trademark insect-like cockpit, also used in the Reckoner, Venom and the recon bike. The main weapon is a classic 105mm APDS cannon, which is moderately effective against newer armour, such as the one in a Predator MBT. It can be upgraded to a Spitfire laser capacitor, which increases its firepower dramatically, but increases the fragility, as it partially uses the space on the rear track. Another upgrade is a forward mounted dozer blade, which allows the light tank to crush enemy heavy infantry (e.g. GDI Zone Troopers), a feat impossible for the default configuration, as well as remove minefields and crush Scrin disintegrators without any harm. It also increases the armour of the Scorpion. The Scorpion's light weight allows it to be airlifted into and out of combat with Nod Carryalls, though the heavier Predators can be airlifted with GDI's own transports, the V-35 Ox. Scorpions were widely used by Nod forces in all theaters of war, being cheap to construct, fast and available early in the tech tree. Only a War Factory is required to construct them and they were far cheaper than the Predator or the Devourer Tank in addition to having superior speed and maneuverability. Having said that, if an equal number of Scorpions and Predators or Devourers face off, the Scorpions almost always come off worse. However, in superior numbers and/or with deft tactical handling (emphasis on superior numbers), Nod commanders can usually count on the Scorpion to carry them through. Of note is the fact that Scorpions were used by the Legendary Insurgent to defend a Liquid Tiberium lab in the Amazon Lab before subsequently destroying a GDI base located nearby. During the Rio Insurrection, the Nod AI LEGION, who was in command of the Brotherhood's forces there, acquired these tanks after its troops had captured the four radio stations, subsequently spreading Nod propaganda. A small detachment of Elite Scorpion Tanks, stealth tanks and Venoms were also used to secure nuclear warheads from GDI in Australia. After that, they were assigned to protect them from the initial Scrin attack long enough, in order to let the transports and their warheads be evacuated via Carryall Squad callsign XO-17. Category:Vehicles Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Arsenal Category:Main Battle Tanks